The present invention relates in general to the field of enclosures. More particularly, the present invention relates to enclosures that are selectively collapsible and/or movable. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to an enclosure configured to enclose an outdoor location wherein the enclosure is selectively collapsible for storage. The present application incorporates by reference U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/240,020 filed Sep. 4, 2009 and entitled “Movable Enclosure” and Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 12/875,833 filed Sep. 3, 2010 and entitled “Movable Enclosure.”
Enclosures for use outdoors are generally known in the art. Such enclosures are typically constructed to cover a predetermined area to protect the predetermined area from exposure to the elements. These enclosures suffer from a number of disadvantages. For instance, such enclosures are typically constructed so as to permanently cover the predetermined area. This may be undesirable where coverage for the predetermined area is only necessary or desired for a given period of time and where exposure to the elements may be desired on occasion. Further, such enclosures are generally not selectively configurable and are permanent in nature.
Some other such enclosures are configured for temporary use whereby they may be constructed to cover the predetermined area and taken down after use thereof. However, such enclosures are typically generally not capable of withstanding a wide variety of weather conditions such as wind, rain, and snow.
An enclosure that overcomes one or more the foregoing disadvantages is therefore desired.